Deja Vu
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Max seemed to have appeared out of thin air, not knowing anything. Clues lead Sam and Dean to believe she is a hunter.While with them she get visions of what happened and what is to come. Is it an ability or the fact that she is from a parallel universe?
1. What The? Who The?

Déjà vu 

_Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester Find Max lying in the middle of the road, well she seemed to have appeared out of thin air. All she knows is her Name, Maxine Sanders and that Sam and Dean are brothers and the first letter of their names? They find her with a shotgun, filled with rock salt; she seems to pick up quickly on hunting and seems to know what's going to happen on their hunts before it happens. But is it psychic abilities? Or something totally different?_

**Prologue: What The Hell, Man?**

"Hey, You okay?" The voice asked shaking me awake. I felt the cool concrete road underneath me, and the blood soaking in my hair. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was. I could feel something underneath my hand, so I gently wrapped my fingers around it. A shotgun? What the Hell?

"I don't know", I said honestly. Opened my eyes looking at the two men next to me. I don't know who I am but why do they look so familiar? "Do I know you?" I asked starring the shorter one straight in the eyes.

"No, I would remember" He held out his hand, and I let the grip of the gun go, taking his hand. The taller one, put his hands under my elbows lifting me up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, we were driving and you just appeared as if out of thin air" The tall one said.

"Huh" Weird. I thought. "Déjà vu" I said.

"What?" they asked in unison

"Well, I don't really know it feels like I have done this before. Next you are going To tell Me your Brothers and your names… One starts with a D and the other an S" I paused "Sorry that's crazy"

"Dean" The shorter one said.

"Sam" the other one said.

" I should tell you my name?" Nodding from them "Max" I said. " That's all I know about myself I'm Maxine Sanders-" I finished collapsing into the taller one's arms.

-------------------------D-E-A-N--POV--------------------------------------

I watched As Max fell into Sam's arms. " We should get her to the hospital" he said lifting her up.

I nodded my head before turning around and noticing what was on the ground. " Uh- Sammy?" He turned towards me, which let me know I could continue. " I don't think the hospital is a good idea any more"

"What? Why not?" he asked both angrily and confused.

"Because of this" I said bending down to pick up the bloodied shotgun. "I think she's a hunter"

"You mean a supernatural hunter?" he asked and I nodded at his answer. " How do you know?"

"Simple it's filled with rock salt. And look at the top of her wrist."

"The Devil's Trap?" he asked looking at the wrist of the girl in his arms. " Is she Trying to keep something in or out?"

"I don't know, Man. But I intend to find out." I responded.


	2. And The Not So Fun Begins

And The not so Fun begins.

" Where the hell am I ?" I mumbled to myself sitting up. I swung my feet off of the bed and stood up, and started to walk.

"Whoa, Easy there tiger" The shorter brother Dean, said catching me as my head started pounding and I was collapsing.

"My Head" I said grabbing it in immense pain.

"Well you were on the road and your head was bleeding" he said still holding me up.

"Not" I could barley speak it was so painful " That" I took a deep breath "Kind of" I looked up at him before continuing "pain" Then it happened something that changed my life, and theirs forever.

Flash Number One:

"Take your brother of the house as fast as you can, now Dean go!" A man shouted handing an infant to a child no more than 5 years old.

The boy started running with the baby in his arms, not looking back even though what he'd seen terrified him.

The man looked up one more time at his wife, who was now engulfed in flames. The image of her on the ceiling stomach slashed running through his head.

"I'm sorry Mary, I love you" he said before running behind his sons.

The End.

"Ahhh!" I Screamed as the flashes went through my head.

Flash:

"Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back in a while" Dean said to Sam.

"Jess will you excuse us, we have to go outside" Sam said to the blonde next to him.

Outside.

"I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said to Dean.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing; I need you to help me find him." Dean replied.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine." Sam stated.

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked facing his brother.

"I'm Not" Sam answered.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause I swore I was done hunting, For good" Sam responded.

"Come on it wasn't that bad" Dean said.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam shot back.

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

" I was nine he was supposed to say, "don't be afraid of the Dark'"

CUT TO

"JESS! JESS ! " Sam scream staring at his girlfriend who was engulfed in flames on the ceiling.

"Come on Sammy We have to go!" Dean said pulling him out of the building.

"We have work to do" Sam says throwing a gun into the trunk of their car.

END.

"Max!" I heard Dean scream "Max, answer me"

"No, Make it stop" I said "Make it stop" I felt my arms go limp "Dean please"

An hour Later.

I woke up on the same bed as I did before. "What the hell happened" I asked.

"You tell me" Dean said sitting on the bed opposite me.

"I don't know, my head started hurting, and all of the sudden I saw these images, theses scenes running through my head."

"About what?"

"You and your brother" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What, what did you see?"

"The first one I saw you were like five or so" Deans eyes widened then saddened "And"

" I was running with Sammy out of a burning home"

"Yeah and the next ones were just random little events of you two growing up" I paused thinking of the last " And then you got Sam at school and you were talking about hunting and your dad and then"

"Jess, Died" Sam cut in from behind us. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"You didn't kill her" Sam said.

I looked down at my hands and noticed something on my wrist. " Okay now did someone draw on me cause this wasn't here before, at least I don't think it was" I said pointing to a symbol on my wrist.

"That is what we were hoping you could explain there is also one on your neck. Do you know what the symbol is?" Sam said.

I thought for a moment before answering. "No I don't but it looks familiar"

"It's called the Devils Trap" Dean answered. Sam shot him a what the hell man? Kind of look.

"A what?" I asked.

"This is going to be a long night" Sam and Dean mumbled.


	3. Authors Note

-1Hey Guys I have had loads of stuff going on in the past few months sigh But I'm back now!! And I'm going to update my stories ASAP.

-Lex


End file.
